Beauty And The Beast
by Queen-Of-Coney-Island
Summary: "He is your first love, and I intend to be your final. However long it takes." Just a story about Klaus coming to help with the travelers. / Klaroline/ Slow-burn/ Used to be one-shot/


**This is based somewhere after the 100th episode,loosely, as I have not watched a single episode after they found out Stefan has (had?) another doppelganger, since that show has turned into something else. Don't even get me started on The Originals...**

**First prompt: Caroline gets kidnapped by some travelers, and Stefan calls Klaus to help find her.**

Caroline Forbes is having an _exceptionally _bad night. First, Tyler still hasn't stopped about the whole Klaus thing. Then, her mom and her got into a huge fight because Caroline forgot to call the night before. Then , _of course_, those damned stupid Travelers had kidnapped her.

The room that she was in was dark, damp, and cold. She shivered in her restraints, wincing at the vervain laced chains. Idly wondering where she was, she contemplated how to get herself out of this mess. Hopefully Stefan would realize she hadn't called like she said she would, come looking for her, and try to find her here. Wherever_ here _was.

"Hello," she called out faintly, searching for a sign of life in the darkness.

"Hello Caroline Forbes," an eerie male voice responed, devoid of inflections.

"Why am I here?"

"Because." _Well then, thanks for the help_, she thought.

"Is it because of the doppelganger?"

"Very good, Miss Forbes."

"What did you want me to do about it? If anything, it should be Enzo in here, not me!" She screamed as a gas with vervain touched here skin.

"Shut up."

Sighing, Caroline peered, hoping to find the mysterious speaker. When she failed, she threw her head down, trying to fight th rising hysteria. A light flickered on above her, and she snapped to attention. The voice belonged to a man - around his thirties- with brown hair, and brown eyes. An average looking guy.

"Am I going to be able to leave," she asked, feeling desperate.

"You're not very smart, are you."

"Quite the oppisite actually, she's very smart. Smarter than you, that's for sure," a familiar accented voice snapped. Caroline's eyes widened. _Klaus._

"Who the hell are you," Traveler guy said, pulling out a wooden stake.

Happiness and suprise rushed through her. Klaus was here, she was going to be okay.

"Niklaus Mikaelson,'' he spat," Who the hell do you think you are?" Horror sprung up in Traveler guys' eye, but he tried to hide it.

"The guy whose about to kill her if you don't leave. Now."

"If you _dare_ lay one hand on her, it'll be the worst mistake of your life. But I'll let you live if you leave. Now." Traveler guy was out of there faster than you could say 'Murduring Mikaelson'. Klaus turned to Caroline.

"Hello Sweetheart," he said, his voice softening.

"Hey," she muttered, the vervain starting to really get her.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart, not happy to see -" She didn't get to hear the last of his sentence since she passed out.

Caroline woke up in a bed, a strangely familiar bed. It took her a moment to realize she was in Klaus' old room. She gulped, looking around, expecting to see his smug face, but he was notable for his lack of presence*. Silently, she peeled back the blankets, and marched over to his closet to grab one of his Henleys.

After her shower she felt much better, though wearing his shirt did unease her a little bit. She marched out of the room, where she heard to voices conversing downstairs.

"Thanks for calling me, mate," Klaus said."

"No problem," Stefan awnesered. _Stefan? Okay, that's it._

Caroline stomped down the stairs, huffing the whole way down.

"Okay, seriously Stefan? You _had _to call him, you couldn't just inturupt your night stroll with my sudden kidnapping*?"

"Sorry Caroli-" he drawed off when he saw her outfit.

"I must say, Sweetheart, I do rather like the sight of you in my clothes."

**So there it is! My first thing on FF! If you have any ideas for a drabble, just PM me, or leave a comment!**


End file.
